Arack (Dragon Ball Series)
Arack (アラク, Araku) is the God of Destruction of Universe 5. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Cukatail. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Arack is a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large purple eyes. He has a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but has nostrils. He also has whiskers on his face and large purple lips. Arack wears very similar clothing to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus. Personality Thoroughly investigates what he should target for destruction. Tries to expand his universe's potential with the minimal amount of destruction. His universe has the third-highest mortal level. Not much is known about Arack's personality, but it can be assumed that he does his job as a God of Destruction very well, as he was able to ensure that his universe would not be erased by Zen-Oh's power by keeping his universe's mortality level at 7 or above, in contrast to other gods of destruction such as Beerus, who sleeps on the job and destroys planets over petty reasons. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Arack is supremely powerful, rivaling his Angel attendant, Cukatail, as one of the mightiest beings in Universe 5, and among the most powerful in the twelve universes. Arack is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Iwne and Liquiir, and during their fight, the force of their power is able to destroy a large portion of the Katchi Katchin, one of the sturdiest if not the sturdiest materials in the multiverse. Techniques and Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. ** Multiple Beams - Arack can shoot up to five powerful serpentine energy beams at once. * Destruction - As the God of Destruction, Arack possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. * Telekinesis - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. * Life Link - Arack and Ogma's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Arack and Ogma represent. * Headshot - Arack uses a finger flicking attack to send his opponent flying. Called God of Destruction's Severe Punishment (破壊神の厳罰 Hakaishin no Genbatsu) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Taishi Murata * English: TBA Battles * Arack vs. Iwne vs. Liquiir Trivia * Arack or araq is the name of an alcoholic beverage typically made from fermented grapes. * Arack is also a Malay word for alcoholic beverages. Malay language speakers (mainly spoken in Malaysia but also spoken in Indonesia, Singapore & Brunei) tend to call any alcoholic beverages as "arak" by default instead of their proper name. * His design seems to be inspired by carved African deities, the Shakōki-dogū of ancient Japanese mythology and tiki masks. * Arack was designed by Toyotarō. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters